


First Day

by Amarthril



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cassarric - Freeform, F/M, New Years, otp prompt, tethraghast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarthril/pseuds/Amarthril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A and Person B are in two different time zones, and argue about when to say “Happy New Year’s”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/144453930219/imagine-person-a-and-b-are-in-two-different-time

Varric checked his wristwatch again. 11:55. Not long now. 

His First Day celebrations were feeble this year. Being appointed Viscount required him to be responsible– or at least appear so. Seneschal Bran invited a selection of nobles to join Varric for a formal celebration at the keep. Varric endured them like everything else, and really, they weren’t so bad. If fawning sycophants were his thing, he might even have enjoyed it. 

He had slipped away from the party as the guests withdrew to the courtyard to watch the fireworks. It was plain that everyone except Bran was too intoxicated to miss him. 

Now, he sat planted in front of his tablet with Facetime open before him and a ridiculous party popper in his hand. Usually, First Day traditions dictated that the celebrations be spent with family or friends. Varric’s friends were scattered across Thedas this year. Hawke and Daisy were somewhere in Fereldan; the Inquisitor in Skyhold; Rivaini and Broody probably terrorising the Waking Sea; and the Seeker– Divine Victoria– was undoubtedly being held captive in some Orlesian dinner party.

He missed her more than he would like to admit. He would give almost anything just to argue with her, if it meant he could see her again. 

He checked his watch again. 11.59. 

He put a hand to his agitated stomach, he was – nervous? Or maybe excited? Probably both. Swallowing an anxious gulp, he smoothed his hair and straightened his tunic. Varric pressed a finger on the dial button. 

He held his breath, listening to the trill connection tone. It rung for an eternity. Does it usually ring-out this long? 

Varric heard a click and her face appeared on the screen. Though swathed in the black ceremonial headdress, Cassandra’ sharp angles were unmistakeable. She squinted,  
“Varric?” He checked his watch, it had just ticked over to 12.00. Pulling the party popper in the direction of the camera he cried, 

“Happy First Day Seeker!” 

Her lips arched upwards and her face scrunched with laughter. He felt a warmth settling in his chest. Andraste, she is beautiful. She was laughing so much she forgot to keep her face in frame and Varric caught a glimpse of the gilded ceiling above her. 

“Except,” she said, pulling herself back into frame. 

“It is only eight O’clock here. You are four hours too early.” 

Well shit. He had been foiled, and by something as simple as the time difference. He put his hands out before him in a gesture of surrender, 

“But you see Seeker– I mean Divine Victoria– at the risk of sounding as clichéd as one of your favourite books, it’s the thought that counts.” 

Her eyes lit up. He hoped she would laugh again. But she turned, someone was behind her. 

“One moment.” She half-whispered. Varric saw a dizzying montage of polished parquetry, her dress, another pair of legs and then black. She must have put him– her phone– in her pocket. He could hear the rustle of her dress and the muffled sound of her voice. He closed his eyes, trying to discern her words. 

Suddenly, her face appeared on the screen again. Her expression dampened, she sighed,

“I am sorry Varric, I have to go. There is this service, and a dinner party and then–”

“Seeker,” He cut her off,

“It’s fine. I understand, I had a pretty similar evening too.” 

Cassandra nodded, relieved. 

“Well goodbye and ah, thank-you.” Her voice stumbled unusually. Varric couldn’t help but smile. 

“You too Seeker, have a good time.” 

He caught one more sight of her face before the screen died. Varric sighed, might as well go to bed. 

\-----

Varric awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating on the table beside him. He opened his eyes to find it was still dark. His phone was glaringly bright but he could just make out the time. 4.00. Andraste’s ass, if this is another drunken prank call from Hawke. 

Squinting, he noticed the caller ID. His heart clenched in his chest. He pressed accept. 

“Seeker?” his voice was a little croaky. 

“Happy First Day Varric!” she cheered. Varric lay back and laughed, 

“But you’re four hours too late.”


End file.
